1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip type electronic component for test, and a mounted state test method.
2. Related Background Art
The known multilayer electronic components include a variety of multilayer capacitors each of which comprises a capacitor element having a plurality of laminated insulator layers, and a plurality of internal electrodes arranged to be opposed to each other with the insulator layer in between, and four or more terminal electrodes placed on the exterior of the capacitor element. In the multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-208361, the opposed internal electrodes are connected each to a plurality of terminal electrodes different from those to which the other is connected. In the multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-284171, each of the opposed internal electrodes is connected to only one external electrode corresponding to the internal electrode. In the multilayer capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-044871, the opposed internal electrodes are connected each to a pair of terminal electrodes different from those to which the other is connected.